


La dea ubriaca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divinità irrequiete [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: What if.Sif non è rimasta indietro nella ricerca degli elfi oscuri ed è con Thor, Sif e Jane la notte prima dell’arrivo dai nemici.Una dea ubriaca non si sa mai che scherzi possa fare.





	La dea ubriaca

La dea ubriaca  
  
  
Jane mugolò, socchiuse un occhio sentendo un respiro pesante rimbombarle nelle orecchie.  
< E’ Thor che russa > pensò.  
Richiuse l’occhio, li strinse entrambi e si leccò le labbra sentendole secche. Allungò le gambe e sbatté contro il bordo della nave, le ritirò gemendo, rotolò a faccia in giù facendo aderire la schiena a terra. Scostò il mantello di velluto rosso di Thor che la copriva e si rizzò. Alzò il capo voltandosi e vide Loki seduto al posto di manovra con ancora i comandi in mano, teneva il capo chino e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare.   
Jane si sporse sistemandosi in ginocchio e gattonò in avanti. Si mise in piedi e vide seduta sulla sinistra la guerriera asgardiana dai lunghi capelli neri.   
Sif si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto, Jane batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vedendo una trentina d’altre bottiglie in piedi o rovesciate intorno a lei, ognuna di esse brillava riflettendo la luce della luna ed era vuota al suo interno.   
Lady Sif allungò le gambe e inspirò l’aria umida della notte, le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi erano liquidi. Sentiva un calore al viso, il sangue le pompava velocemente nelle vene, le tempie le pulsavano e vedeva sfocato. Alzò il capo guardando Jane e sorrise leccandosi le labbra.  
“Beh Midgardiana, alla luce della luna pari quasi piacente” biascicò.   
Jane strinse le labbra sollevando la parte sinistra di quello superiore verso, facendo una smorfia che le arricciò il naso.   
Sif le si avvicinò, alzò la bottiglia e il suo alito puzzolente d’alcool investì il viso della mortale.   
Lady Sif afferrò il seno della più giovane e lo strinse, Jane le tirò uno schiaffo, l’altra indietreggiò e scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ho deciso, sei abbastanza focosa da essere interessante” sussurrò lasciva. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e diede un altro paio di sorsi.  
“Cosa?” domandò la terrestre e la voce le tremò.   
Sif si leccò le labbra.  
“Non ho mai detto che Thor è l’infedele, me ne sono fatta parecchi di midgardiani d’entrambi i sensi” farfugliò. Fu raggiunta da un’onda di magia verde, Loki balzò davanti a Jane frapponendosi tra lei e la mora.   
Sif gli girò intorno, il dio degli inganni spinse Jane verso i posti di comandi e le si rimise nuovamente davanti.  
“Sei sempre una noia maghetto da due soldi” si lamentò la dea della guerra.  
“Quella ragazza beve decisamente troppo” disse Loki. Indietreggiò, tenendo il braccio teso e Jane a sua volta fece una serie di passi indietro permettendo al moro di spingerla. Si fermò al limitare dell’imbarcazione spaziale, deglutendo. Guardò Sif sbuffare, fare un passo in avanti ondeggiando, ridacchiare e cadere di lato priva di sensi, la bottiglia precipitò abbattendosi con un tintinnio di vetro sul pavimento metallico e rovesciò il suo contenuto dorato.   
Loki sorrise e si scostò indicando davanti a sé.  
“Pericolo scampato midgardiana” disse mellifluo.   
Jane deglutì nuovamente, annuì vigorosamente e avanzò, saltò oltre il corpo della guerriera incosciente e si sedette accanto a Thor. Sentì il fidanzato grugnire nel sonno e russare rumorosamente.

 


End file.
